


this fire is keeping me alive

by Finduilas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: Buddie Fanart
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	this fire is keeping me alive

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr](https://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/644936120691572736/this-fire-is-keeping-me-alive-ko-fi)

**Author's Note:**

> I can sort of imagine this as Buck sitting on the edge of the bed and Eddie sitting on his knees on the floor, between Buck's legs. Maybe before they sleep with each other for the first time? And they know their whole relationship is about to change, and they're just... looking at each other. Because this is it. They're it for each other. And it's everything they ever wanted.
> 
> But I mean, it can be anything you want. (Come talk to me if you want to flail with me about Buddie! I'm having all the feels!)


End file.
